


Should Have Run

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Its wolfstime and Ruby is going through a particularly painful transformation.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Should Have Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mother of Heathens (chasing_the_wild_dream)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_wild_dream/gifts).



“Run.”

“Run!”

“Belle!”

“RUN!”

She heard Ruby’s desperate screams, but she was frozen. She stared wide-eyed as Ruby yelled for her to run. A spasm wracked through Ruby’s body and there was a sickening crack of bones.

Belle wanted to run. She wanted to wake up, to get rid of this nightmare. But this wasn’t a dream. In front of her, her best friend was screaming on the ground. Screaming for her to go. Screaming that the wolf would kill her. Belle was terrified.

The sight of seeing Ruby’s body contort through the process that turned her into a wolf froze Belle to the spot. She couldn’t turn away. As much as it frightened her, and as much as it pained her to see her friend in pain, Belle was mesmerised. She wanted to stay. To see this transformation. 

“BELLE!” Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs. She was clearly in a hell of a lot of pain, but still seemed to care more about hurting Belle than her own pain. 

In a huge crack, Ruby curled up into a ball, screaming loudly. When she uncurled, she was a wolf. It stood, eyes glowing yellow, and turned to face Belle. Now was time for her to run. No, she should have run a long time ago. But she couldn’t. She was frozen in place.

The wolf came closer to her. It snarled, showing off it’s gigantic fangs. It crouched, about to pounce on its prey. Belle was its prey. The wolf lunged forwards, knocking into Belle. It pinned her on the ground and bit her arm.

Belle cried out and ripped her arm away, but the wolf had her trapped. It continued to bite at her and rip into her as she laid on the ground screaming. Blood blurred her vision. She felt it every time the wolf cut into her. 

She thought she was going to die when she heard a gunshot. The wolf fell off of her, onto its side. The last thing she remembered was Emma’s yelling at someone to call the hospital, and the feel of blood soaking into her clothes. But not all of it was HER blood.

~

Belle awoke in a cold room with machines beeping all around her. Her stomach felt as if it had been ripped open… Wait. It had. Belle sat up with a jolt, and immediately regretted it, as pain shot through her entire body. She laid back. There were dozens of stitches on her arms and legs, and undoubtedly her abdomen had been sewn back together. 

She sat in silence, staring at the ceiling, until Emma entered the room. “Uh, hi Belle.”

Belle looked at her. “Hi..”

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked sympathetically, but she also looked guilty and sad. 

“Like I was just ripped apart by a werewolf.” Belle answered truthfully. It was, of course, what had happened. Belle sat up again, ignoring the pain this time. “Wait. Where's Ruby? Is she okay?!” She looked frantically at Emma. “It wasn’t her fault! She told me to go, but I couldn’t! Please don’t blame her!” 

A tear rolled down Emma’s cheek. “I don’t. Belle…” Emma hesitated. “... Ruby’s dead.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure why I wrote this. I hate myself for it, though.


End file.
